Demon Royals
by iluvaikka
Summary: Jazz and Katy have always been a little different, when an experiment ends up with them in New York and looking different they start to realise their sister-hood may be more than it seems.
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is sort of going to be a self-insertion of myself who shall be known as Jasmine and my best friend who shall be known as Katy, however, it is also going to be an AU crossover between 'Kyou Kara Maou', 'InuYasha' and 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians'.

/ KKM + IY + PJO /

Chapter 1 - The Experiment

Jasmin Alysson Dineura sighed as she closed her now full A4 notebook, pushed it to the side of the bench and pulled out another blank A4 notebook from her seemingly bottomless backpack.

She also glared at the now empty pen she was holding limply in her hand, threw the pen into the trashcan with a disgusted look on her face and pulled a new pen from her pencil case, this one in black ink rather than blue.

She flipped the new notebook open to the first empty page and began to jot down the multitude of shorthand and longhand notes that Professor Jameson had just scrawled all over tge whiteboard.

It seemed that they were going to be going over Quantum and Temporal Physics this semestor, however, Jasmin didn't know exactly why it was so important to go over Theoretical Science such as Time Travel and Demensional Travel.

After all the sort of Space Travel, Time Travel and Dimensional Travel that they were 'reasearching' wouldn't be possible for at least another fifty years or even more and time travel had proven to be impossible even though theoretically it could happen.

Jasmin had taken the Theoetical Science course with her best friend Kathrine Romana Kensington, Kathrine made sure everyone called her Katy, just as Jasmin made sure everyone called her either Jazz or Aly.

Jazz had taken the course because she hadn't wanted to be seperated from Katy, especially after the incident that took her family's lives, Jazz was terrified of being alone because of the accident, she'd been completely traumatised by it.

/Jazz appearance /

Jazz was an rather average looking girl despite her rather exotic heritage - during a vacation with her family she had discovered that although she was near half Scottish she also had Welsh, Irish, English, French, American, Italian, Spanish, German and Chinese connections within her family.

She was around 19 to 20 years old give or take a few months, she was unfortunately not very tall and stood only about five foot five, she was slim with a slight hourglass figure.

She had slightly spiky shoulder-length chocolate brown hair with silvery blue streaks, she had light grey eyes that changed to either blue or green depending on her mood or what she was wearing.

She had slightly tanned skin from spending time outside with her friends and family, she had a long scar down the left side of her face from the accident that took her family and had claw scars on her arms and back from an accident when she was in a wood.

She usually wore dark blue or dark green cargo pants coupled with black combat boots and a bright silver and blue Chinese shirt, her nicknames were either Fu-He {Lotus-River - Chinese} or Hoshiko {Star Child - Japanese}

/Katy appearance /

Katy was a little less average than Jazz even though she was only one quarter-Japanese you could tell her heritage easily, she was around the same age as Jazz if not a little older at 20 to 21 years old.

She was quite short at only about five foot three, she was rathger slim but very curvacous, she had wavy waist length blue-black hair with pink streaks, and silvery-blue eyes that were usually more silver than blue.

She had slightly pale creamy skin from spending a lot of time inside, she usually wore bright silver and blue oriental dresses with black or green cycling shorts underneath along with black Kung-Fu silk slippers, her nicknames were either Li-Su-Yun {Beautiful Respectful Cloud - Chinese} or Hanako {Flower Child - Japanese}

/ KKM + IY + PJO /

Jazz and Katy, for the last several weeks, had been working alongside three other students and Proffesor Jameson to make something that would allow Time Travel or Dimension Travel, it seemed to be working, all they needed to do now was test it on a human.

Jazz was a rather brave young woman, so she had volunteered herself for the experiment, Katy, being the good friend she was had been adamant that Jazz didn't do the experiment alone so had also volunteered her services.

The two devices were almost like a wristwatch, the straps were made from a four inch wide black leather wristband that seemed to be no more than an inch or two thick, while the atual device was a gunmetal grey watch like face, it was sort of like a mix between Jack Harkness' Time Agency Vortex Manipulator and Ben Tennyson's Omnitrix.

Jazz had strapped on the 'Wristband' without a second thought, she had promised to help Liza Matthews, Greg Sanderson, Uriah Leeman and Proffessor Jameson and she didn't go back on her word.

Katy was a little more subdued when placing the band on her arm, while she knew she would do it, for almost the same reason as Jazz, she was doing it because Jazz wasn't good alone.

They smirked at each other and typed in some information, and with a strange tingling and flash of light, Jasmine Dineura and Katherine Kensington were gone from York University.


	2. Chapter 2

See chapter 1 for info.

I forgot the disclaimer last chapter- I dont own anything except Jazz and Katy and the plot.

/ KKM + IY + PJO /

Chapter 2 - Awakening

Jazz groaned in agony as she began to come to her eyes blinking rapidly to try to adjust to the bright sunlight blazing directly into them, oh _god_ her head was really _killing_ her.

She was actually wondering whether Katy had _somehow_ managed to convince her to get _completely_ sloshed with the Jocks _again_, to be honest it _wouldn't_ actually surprise her in the _least_ if that was what _had_ happened.

You see, Jazz could _hardly_ ever say no to Katy {it happened once in a blue moon so to speak} as she was basically family and besides Katy _could_ be rather _persuasive_ when she wanted something.

Jazz sometimes pondered whether her middle name was actually deliberate, she did act rather Time-Lady-ish at times, but there's no way Katy could be connected to Romana... Was there?

Jazz sat up slowly, feeling really dizzy, her dizziness increased as she noted that she was smaller in size (height wise as she seemed younger than before), her hair seemed longer (it felt heavier after all), her breasts smaller, so small she could no longer see them (or really feel them for that matter), and an odd weight in her lap that she had never had before, she pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on waking up.

Jazz really wanted a mirror right about now, she needed to know what she looked like, she knew something was severely different and wanted to know what that was, 'If I look different then does Katy?'

Jazz turned to where she could feel another body beside her, suddenly she did a double take, there was no way that the person next to her could be Katy, for one Katy was a girl and two Katy was definately not into the style of physical appearance that this person was, "K-Katy?"

The figure groaned and blinked as his eyes opened, he sat up and frowned, he shook his head for a moment as if clearing his mind of cobwebs and dust, then looked up, the deep blue almost purple eyes in front of her widened in shock, "J-Jazz?"

Jazz nodded, her eyes narrowing at the odd pink tinge that had appeared on Katy's face as her friend looked her over, "Hanako, what's up and why are you blushing... Why are you looking at me as if I'm a piece of meat, you only do that to hot gu... Hoe! Where are my breasts! No... Oh god is that a Penis? Oh Hell... I'M A GUY?"

Katy giggled slightly at the manic look on her friends face, suddenly her eyes narrowned as she noted Jazz's smirk, "um... Hoshiko, why are you smirking at me like... Oh god no, please tell me I'm not a guy... Hoe! Nande! N-NANI? I'm a Guy?"

Jazz sighed, "well we're in the Percy Jackson Universe, we're guys, quite obviously Half-Bloods, I know I typed in 'Child of one or more Random God or Deity' what about you? Hanako why are you looking like that...?"

Katy giggled, "uh, I put in 'Child of Apollo', um... Wonder what powers we'll get, I hope its useful and that we can keep it for KKM-Verse!"

Jazz frowned, "we need new names, we still technically don't exist, if we end up at Camp Half-Blood we can say that we're orphans and have lived on the streets for most of our lives, one main problem is our accents, you sound like your from Westminster and I sound like I'm from Enniskillen... We're good at emulating accents so we should use a Boston accent or a San Francisco accent, the other problem is our names, Jazz is short for Jasmine and Katy is short for Katherine, we're guys..."

Katy shut her eyes for a moment, "um, Surname first because we're twins, we'll say we made it up... Hm, how about Murata or Shibuya? It'll be interesting for when we go to the KKM-Verse, we can pretend that we're distant cousins or long-lost siblings to Ken-Chan or Yu-Chan!"

Jazz nodded, "Hm... Murata... and long-lost siblings... Hm, need to see what we look like first ne? Hm, do you have a mirror or something on you Little Brother? If not we'll have to wait until we can see ourselves..."

Katy frowned and found a small compact mirror in a pocket of his pants, it was a plain thing, just black plastic, but it was useful right at that moment, "here you go Big Brother..."

Jazz opened the mirror and gaped in shock, not only was he a guy but he had Black/Navy-Blue waist-length hair and Black/Indigo eyes, his skin was a pale golden-tan and he seemed almost fey-like, "Urgh... I almost look like a Blue version of Gunter Von Christ! At least I have Gwendal's eyes! hm, I have four choices Yukishiro, Ryuunosuke, Daichi or Isamu... You choose some others or make a pick and I'll help with your own..."

Katy frowned, "hm, how abour Aoi Murata? From what I know of Japanese name meanings I think Aoi means blue but I don't actually know what Murata means, it's a good name since your hair and eyes are technically blue/black/purple"

Jazz looked at Katy, her hair was just as long but was dark almost black forest-green rather than blue, her eyes were also the same indigo, her skin the same milky white with a light golden tan, "Midori Murata? So Midori means Green and we don't actually know what Murata means, it's an OK name seeing as your hair is green"

Midori pushed himself up and gaped as he realised he was still wearing the dress from earlier, "oh crap... No way am I being an Okama... Ooh, my mens Hakama are still here and my shirts!"

Aoi pushed himself up and well and borrowed some of Midori's clothes, "thanks Little Brother... Hm, I think I suit black Hakama with a black and blue Haori with a black tank top under huh?"

Modori nodded, "yeah, just like I suit black Hakama with a black and green Haori, hm, hold on our Haori have Kanji on them, mine says says 'Sun-Shine' and yours says 'one persons Heaven is anothers Hell' and 'Ocean-Wave'... Like that's not giving it away, you must have Hades, Poseidon and Zeus as your dads!"

Aoi sighed and stood up, "well lets get going, I'm not sure where or when in the movie we are but I have a feeling its Pre-Movie, so we have our work cut out for us, we have money and I kinda wanna help Percy, he is technically my little brother, and you're my sister making you his too, since I realised that we're actually still in our early teens, I think were around thirteen or so..."

Midori nodded and sighed softly, the air whistling through his teeth as he stood and stretched, "hm, we should go enroll in his class as Teaching Assistants from Michigan... Help him with the Fury and all..."

Aoi frowned, "Um, not possible, we've been de-aged so we'll have to enroll as students! Crap we're TWELVE again! Didn't you hear me when I said were were twelve-thirteen?"

Midori giggled nervously, "Sorry Nii-San, but I was worrying about how we're going to pay for things like tuition and stuff, housing, food and everything?"

Aoi sighed and turned to look at the mouth of the alleyway, "We'll figure something out Otouto, we'll figure something out, I'll sign us up for a scholarship to Yancy Academy tomorrow, we'll find a cheap-ish apartment and we'll both get a job!"

Midori nodded and walked out with his older brother, "OK, but that means we'll have to be really carefully about what we buy, no CDs, DVDs and stuff since we need the money for food and rent and everthing!"

Aoi nodded and the two odd looking boys walked out of the alley and into New York city proper, one with waist-length hair such as dark green it could be considered black, the other with waist-length hair such as dark blue it could be cosidered black.

Look out Greek Pantheon, the Murata Siblings are here and they're going to turn the world inside out and upside down, hope people realise what they're getting themselves into.


	3. petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Iluvaikka

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
